Adell:Ace Attorney
by OverlordMao
Summary: Adell got a job as Veldime's defense attorney but will he endure the trials and the Dark Detective/his rival prosecutor Axel? Read and find out!
1. Turnabout Beginnings case 1 part 1

**Adell: Ace Attorney**

_**Disclaimer: It's a Phoenix Wright parody about Adell being a defense attorney but I don't own Disgaea, Phoenix Wright, or any other crap. **_

ACTION: setting

_**Action**_: author's note

-Action-: narrator

**Action**:choice

(Action): thoughts

_Action: Action_

AUGUST 15, 11:15 PM

????

???: No please! Don't do this!

???: I have to. It's the only way to cover up the evidence.

???: But you don't have to do this!

???: I'm terribly sorry…

BANG!

???: But I have no choice, this is my job.

AUGUST 27, 9:45 AM

DARK ASSEMBLY

???: I can't believe this is my first case. I'm kinda nervous.

(My name is Adell. I am a defense attorney.)

(It was few months after Fake Zenon's defeat and I taken a job as attorney for money.)

???: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOLLIGAGING?

Adell: Ack!

(This is Rozalin, and believe it or not, she's the reincarnation of the real Overlord Zenon.)

(She was assigned to be my partner)

Rozalin: Shouldn't you be focusing on the trial?

Adell: Um yeah I guess.

Rozalin: You guess? Adell, this is your first trial and one screw up and you're gonna lose your job.

Adell: Sorry….

Rozalin: Anyway, our client should be here by now, oh here he comes now.

???: Sorry I'm late.

(That's our client, Almaz, he was falsely accused of murder and taken to trial.)

Adell: So you're our client?

Almaz: Uh yes I am.

Adell: So you're the one who was accused of murder right?

Almaz: NO I'M NOT! BELIEVE ME I DIDN'T DO IT!

Adell: Whoa calm down I didn't say you're the murderer….

Almaz: I'm sorry….

Rozalin: Don't worry, we will find out who did this.

_A heavy knight appeared_

Guard: Mr. Adamant please come to the courtroom.

Almaz: Y-yes sir.

Rozalin: Come on, Almaz's trial is about start.

Adell: Okay!

**To Be Continued….**

_**What will happen to Almaz?**_

_**Will Adell succeed his first trial?**_

_**Who murdered the victim and accused Almaz?**_

_**Find out next time on Adell: Ace Attorney**_


	2. Turnabout Beginnings Case 1 Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Disgaea and Phoenix Wright.**_

AUGUST 27, 10:05 AM

DARK ASSEMBLY COURTROOM NO. 9

_A lot of chattering in the courtroom_

*BANG*

Judge: Courtroom is now in session for the trial of Almaz von Almandine Adamant.

Vyers: The prosecution is ready your Honor.

Adell: Uhh, the defense is ready your Honor.

Judge: Mr. Adell this is your first trial is it not?

Adell: Y-yes your Honor, to tell you the truth, I'm a bit nervous.

Judge: Your conduct during this trial will decide the fate of your client. Murder is a serious charge. For your client's sake, I hope you can control your nerves.

Adell: T-thank you your Honor.

Judge: …Mr. Adell, giving the circumstances…I think we should have a test to ascertain your readiness.

Adell: Yes, your Honor.(Gulp….hand shaking……eye sight……fading….)

Judge: The test will consist of few simple questions. Answer them clearly and concisely. Please state the name of the defendant in this case.

**Choice:**

**Adell**

**Rozalin**

**Almaz von Almandine Adamant**

**Selected the answer c) Almaz**

Adell: The defendant? Why that's Almaz von Almandine Adamant your Honor.

Judge: _(Nods his head)_ Correct. Just keep your wits about you and you'll do fine. Next question: This is a murder trial. Tell me, whats the victim's name?

Adell: (Whew I know this one! Glad I read the case report cover to cover so many times.)(Its…wait…Uh-oh!)

_Adell realized something_

Adell: _(Sweating rapidly)_(No…no way! I forgot! I'm drawing a total blank here!)

Rozalin: Adell! Are you ABSOLUTELY sure up to this? You don't even know the victim's name!?

Adell: Oh, the victim! O-of course I know the victim's name! I, um, just forgot… temporally.

Rozalin: I think I just feel a migraine coming on. Look, the victim's name is listed in the **Court Record**. Just touch the **Court Record** button at anytime, okay?

Adell: Hey, this is not a DS game there is no button!

Rozalin: Whoops, I got carried away, my bad.

_Adell sweatdrops_

Rozalin: Look just remember to check it often. Do it for me, please. I'm begging you.

Judge: Let's hear your answer. Who's the victim of this case?

**Choice:**

**Rozalin**

**Almond Nut **

**Adrian Nex**

_Checks Court Record: profiles: Adrian Nex_

_Adrian Nex_

_Age: 25_

_Gender: Male_

_Description: The victim of the case. A knight-in-training whose acquainted with the suspect Almaz. _

**Selected answer c) Adrian**

Adell: Um…the victim's name is Adrian Nex.

Judge:_ (Nods head)_ Correct. Now tell me, what was the cause of death? He died because he was…?

**Choice:**

**Shot in the abdominal area**

**Hit by a blunt object**

**Poisoned**

**Selected Answer a) Shot in the abdominal area**

Adell: He was shot, in the abdominal area.

Judge: _(Nods head)_ Correct. You answered all my questions. I see no reason why we shouldn't proceed. You seem much more relaxed Mr. Adell. Good for you.

Adell: Thank you, your Honor.(Because I don't FEEL relaxed, that's for sure.)

Judge: Well then…First, a question for the prosecution. Mr. Adonis?

Vyers: Please, call me the "Dark Adonis"!

Adell: _(Sweatdrops) _(Oh brother, how about calling you Mid-Boss?)

Judge: Right, anyways, As Mr. Adell told us, the victim was shot in the abdominal area. Would you explain to the court just what type of bullet was?

Vyers: The bullet was a 43 caliber that comes from the .43 Magnum. It was found lying on the floor, next to the victim.

Judge: I see…the court accepts it to the evidence.

_43 caliber bullet added to the Court Record._

Rozalin: Adell, be sure to pay attention to any evidence added during the trial. That evidence is the only ammunition you have in the court. Touch the **Court Record** button and do it frequently.

Adell: Rozy, what did I say about theres no button in court?

Rozalin: Again, my bad, no one's perfect you know.

*Bang*

Judge: Mr. Adonis, the prosecution may call its first witness.

Vyers: The prosecution calls the defendant, Mr. Adamant, to the stand.

Adell: Um, Rozalin, what do I do now?

Rozalin: Pay attention. You don't want to miss any information that might help your client's case. You'll get your chance to respond to the prosecution later, so be ready! Let's just hope he doesn't say anything…unfortunate.

Adell: (Yeah, lets just hope…)

**To be continued**


End file.
